


Falling Apart

by Kaori_Maxwell



Series: Total Eclipse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Spoilers for Episode: What's Past is Prologue'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Maxwell/pseuds/Kaori_Maxwell
Summary: What happened directly after the ending of the episode "What's Past is Prologue" in that transporter room.





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little piece that wanted to be let out after last weeks episodes ending and this heartbreaking gif set by lonely-night: https://lonely-night.tumblr.com/post/165761597120

„What have you _done_ to me?“

She could not make herself regret it, not yet at least.

Philippa- the Emperor had fixed her angry, steely gaze on her and seemed to do her best to pierce her with it.  
„What. Have. You. Done. To. _Me_?“

Before she could react, without leaving any time for an answer, Michael found herself bodily pinned to the wall of the transporter room.

Rationally, she knew she should be afraid, as the pressure against her throat registered.  
Logically, she _knew_ it wasn’t Philippa, her Philippa.  
But, the smell. Her oh so subtle smell. Different of course, but just similar enough, so that if Michael didn’t think too much about it, it could _be_ Philippa.

Instead of trying to push the infuriated woman off of her, she found herself clutching at her, securing the lean, muscular body against her own and stayed outwardly calm, despite her noticeably elevated heartbeat. “I told you: I wouldn’t let you die again... I can’t.” 

“But why? There is nothing left for me, I do not belong here, I’m _not_ your Philippa, - _why_?”

Michael felt the threat of tears rising. “I know that you raised your Michael as your daughter and- and my Philippa seemed to have similar feelings towards me, to a certain point... But I didn’t.”  
Philippa continued to hold her pinned against the wall, but leaned closer as Michaels voice dropped to a whisper, “I didn’t. But still I would have given everything for her, even to the point of betraying her and risk her hating me, if only she stayed safe.”  
And before she could stop herself, Michael bridged the remaining distance between them to press their lips together.

Perfect. So heartbreakingly perfect. So this was what she would never have again. She more felt than heard the surprised grunt, then a sharp inhale of breath that seemed unnaturally loud to her ears and before the moment could be broken by her being rejected, she reluctantly pulled back once more.  


Philippa stared at her with eyes wide open, speechless, obviously still angry, but with new understanding spreading across the beloved features.  


“You...?”  


“Yes. Now you know. She never did - which I will regret for the rest of my life. I know you’re not her, not my Philippa, but letting you die, while it was in my power to rescue you, I could not let happen.”

“...I understand. But you can’t keep me here. I don’t belong here.” 

_'With you'_ , Michael concluded for herself. 

“I know.”


End file.
